


You should go (But I really want you to stay)

by Kai_Jean



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Jean/pseuds/Kai_Jean
Summary: Clarke has decided to go backpacking through the woods when she stumbles upon a half naked woman.  Things seem to escalate quickly but the fire is soon doused.  Could a certain event change their course or was this really only meant to be a one time thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Some of you from Tumblr wished for this story to continue. So, here it is!
> 
> All mistakes are mine.  
> As always comments are welcome. Please enjoy!
> 
> *Warning - there is smut in this first scene.*

Clarke could hear the soft rush of water up ahead, a river perhaps, as she made her way through the clearing of trees.  Stepping just beyond the tree line allowed the bright rays of sun to shine down, causing Clarke to shield her eyes from the sudden intrusion of light. Squinting, her eyes then adjusted to the brightness of the day and was then gazing at a crisp and clear river of water.  It flowed at a moderate speed with a few large rocks protruding through the earth in varied places causing the splashing of water to go around them. She watched as the river flowed for a good distance away, when her eyes snapped to movement beside the river edge.  About forty to fifty feet away was a woman standing at the edge, unaware that Clarke was even there with her. This woman had just rid herself of her shirt to reveal a beautifully muscled back, shoulders, and arms. Clarke’s eyes widen at the sight and her mouth hung slightly agape as she couldn't tear her eyes away from this woman whose body seemed like it had been sculpted by the gods.  That is however, until the woman began removing her pants that Clarke rapidly averted her gaze and turned her body, only to stumble upon some rocks and fall to the ground.

 

 _Fuck._ Clarke thought as she moved to get up and leave before the woman realized she had an audience. She wasn't so lucky.

 

“Enjoying the view?” The woman's soft heavenly voice called out to her.  Clarke looked up and opened her mouth to apologize but was rendered speechless.  The woman was facing her way with her arms crossed, putting her perfectly round and tanned breast on full display and Clarke’s cheeks instantly heated. A smirk then stretched across the women's face as she gazed upon a stunned Clarke and motioned to the river.

 

“Care to join me?” Clarke looked at the river and back to the woman but stayed silent. The woman then shrugged her shoulders and turned back towards the river, removing her pants to reveal an incredibly sculpted backside with legs for days. Fully naked now, the woman turned her head to wink at Clarke whose mouth had fallen open again and strode into the calmer part of the river. Almost waist deep, Clarke had called out to her.

 

“Wait!” The woman faced Clarke raising a curious eyebrow as a playful smirk remained on her face. “I-I'll join you…”, and with that the woman crossed her arms again and waited for Clarke to come join her.

 

Clarke stood up and dropped the backpack she had been wearing to the ground and reached for the zipper on her light jacket. _Fuck, I'm I really doing this..._ Clarke thought and glanced at the woman, whose eyes were trained on the hand now unzipping her jacket. _Is she really just going to stand there and watch?!_ Clarke might have thought it was rude to stare, but it's what she had been doing this entire time so it was only fair that this woman could do the same. Though it didn't stop Clarke’s heart from beating rapidly against her chest.  Once the jacket was off, Clarke’s eyes remained glued to the woman's own and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head, leaving her in a dark blue bra. Biting her lip, Clarke unclasped her bra and removed the loose garment from her body, displaying her ample breasts that swayed slightly as she dropped her bra to the ground. Still focused on each other, the woman unconsciously licked her lips as her eyes darkened with hunger. The look caused Clarke's nipples to harden under such an intense gaze, but Clarke told herself it was just the cool air around her. There's no way this person could have such an effect on her with just one look. Breaking eye contact, Clarke looked down as she reached for the waistline of her pants and paused. _This is the time to turn back, Clarke...it's now or never._ She then glanced back up to find the woman smirking again with her head tilted in a cocky demeanor and Clarke narrowed her eyes at the woman. She wanted to wipe that cocky smirk right off her face. _Fuck it!_ Clarke quickly removed her pants and underwear, pulling them off her legs along with her shoes and strode purposely over to the river edge. Taking a tentative step into the water she realized it wasn't as warm as the woman made it look to be when she walked in early, and from the smile now forming on the woman's lips she knew it too. Not wanting to hurt her pride by turning back and putting her clothes on, Clarke marched into the water until she was just a few feet from the smiling woman.

 

“I'm glad you were willing to join me.” The woman said walking closer to Clarke. It was then that Clarke could see how striking the woman's features were, from wavy chestnut hair that draped over her shoulders to the greenest eyes she'd ever seen, small elegant nose, and a jawline that commanded attention. She was gorgeous and Clarke started to feel self-conscious about her body. She had curves with fuller breast and wider hips than the woman before her. Raising her arms to cover herself, she was stopped by the woman's hand on her arms.

 

“Don't.” Clarke watched as green eyes traveled across her body. “Your beautiful.” Clarke blushed and whispered a thank you as the woman stepped even closer, until they were just a few inches apart.

 

“I think you should kiss me.” The woman said and Clarke scrunched her eyebrows together.

 

  _Is this woman serious!_ Clarke then glanced down at plump lips and licked her own. _They do look rather kissable though._ Lifting her eyes back to meet green she raised a questioning eyebrow. “What's your name?” Clarke asked and the woman smirked once again.

 

“Lexa.”

 

“Well Lexa, I don't normally like being told what to do, but fuck it.” And with that Clarke wrapped her hand around the back of Lexa's neck and crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance and Clarke swore she heard Lexa growl as the brunette pulled her hips flush against her own. Heat radiated off of their bodies and Clarke no longer had to worry about temperature of the river as it helped cool off her skin. Lexa pulled away taking Clarke's bottom lip between her teeth and biting down slightly, causing the blonde to let out a breathy moan. Lexa then ran her hands along Clarke's waist, then around squeezing her ass, before dropping her hands to the back of Clarke’s thighs and lifting her up, wrapping her legs around her waist.

 

 _Shit, she's strong._ Clarke thought before her lips attached to the brunette's again wanting more.  Lexa walked them to the shore and laid Clarke down, never breaking the kiss. The rough surface of the shore scratched against Clarke’s back, but in this moment she didn't care.  Lexa then guided Clarke's legs apart, softly caressing her thighs and Clarke knew she was soaked, and that it had nothing to do with being in the river.

 

“Is this okay?” Lexa asked breaking the kiss and whispering into Clarke’s ear. Her hands running dangerously close to where Clarke really wanted them to be.

 

“Fuck, yes. Just touch me already.” Clarke said grabbing one of Lexa's hands to cup her sex and Lexa groaned.

 

“You're so fucking wet.” Lexa said, slipping two of her fingers through Clarke’s soaked folds and circling her clit causing her hips to jerk. Clarke then bit her lip as Lexa brushed her fingertips against her entrance and inserted a tentative finger.

 

“Please, Lexa. Stop teasing me.” The blonde's plead sent shivers down Lexa's spine and she moved down to capture a rosy pink nipple into her mouth as she inserted two fingers and started a steady pace. Clarke moaned loudly and scratched her short nails down Lexa's back which only made the brunette quicken her pace. Clarke felt a buildup in her core, the result of her impending orgasm as Lexa was thrusting in and out of her delicious wet heat and shifting her focus of biting and licking between each of her breasts. But then Lexa curled her fingers, hitting Clarke in that magical spot that caused an orgasm to erupt throughout her entire body, a lewd moan escaped her lips as she bit Lexa's shoulder, her hips jerking wildly as her legs began to quiver. Lexa slowed her fingers, helping Clarke ride out her orgasm until the blonde dropped her arms to the ground beside herself, completely spent, and promptly fell asleep.

 

Clarke’s senses were awakened by the smell coffee and she stretched. Feeling the ache in her body, she groaned and rolled to her side as the soft sheets tucked around her body slipped down to her waist and the plush pillow sunk beneath her head. _Was my bed always this comfy?_ Clarke questioned as she snuggled further against the pillow, but when her eyes gradually opened, she realized, she wasn't in her room. Jolting upright in the bed, memories of the day before came rushing back to her. _I was hiking, then saw a woman undressing. Lexa. And then we..._ Clarke blushed looking down to see if she was still naked after falling asleep from the intensity of her orgasm. She wasn't. She wore a large white shirt with gray sweatpants that definitely weren't hers and Clarke felt a flutter in her chest.   _They’re Lexa’s._  Looking around, she noticed the room was kept incredibly neat and tidy, with books organized on shelves, and very few pictures that adorned the wall.  _Guess I better find Lexa._ Clarke slid out of the covers and made the bed, knowing that Lexa probably made her bed everyday and didn’t want to be seen as a slob.  Just outside the room was a tiny hall that lead to the stairs.  Once downstairs, Clarke took in the cozy looking living room, a leather couch faced a beautiful brick fireplace, small wooden tables had a place on either side of the couch, and a decent sized rug covered the hardwood floor. 

 

“The dead finally wakes.”  Clarke snapped her head in the direction of Lexa’s voice and she was there leaning against an entry way to what Clarke assumed was the kitchen.  “Coffee?”  Lexa asked raising her cup.

 

“Yes, please.”  Clarke said and watched as Lexa turned making her way back into the kitchen and Clarke followed after her.  “You have a really nice home.”  Clarke said.  A flash of sadness appeared on Lexa’s face before she put on a smile.

 

“Thanks…um…”  Lexa looked at Clarke with a questioning gaze.

 

“Oh. I’m Clarke.”  Clarke said putting out her hand for Lexa to shake.  “Dr. Clarke Griffin actually.” The smile on Lexa’s face grew when she took hold of Clarke’s hand and gave her a firm handshake.

 

“Well…Dr. Griffin. This is actually my get away cabin…I use it when I need an escape, time to think.”  Lexa said handing Clarke a cup of coffee. “There is cream in the fridge and sugar on the counter if you need it.”  Lexa said and finished off her coffee.  “I washed your clothes and put them on the bathroom counter just down the hall to the left. Feel free to leave the clothes I let you borrow on the floor and I’ll pick them up later and wash them.”  At the mention of Lexa’s borrowed clothes Clarke felt a blush spread across her cheeks.  “We had a good time yesterday, but I have some thing to do after my morning run so I hope you’ll forgive me for cutting this short.”  It was then that Clarke took in Lexa’s outfit.  Black joggers with red running shoes and a light tan long sleeve shirt. 

 

“Oh no…um…thank you so much for not leaving me by the river.”  Clarke said and Lexa chuckled.

 

“I would never leave a lady behind, but that’s probably is the first time someone has ever passed out on me right after an orgasm.” Lexa smirked as Clarke’s face turned a brighter shade of pink. 

 

“I had been hiking all day…my exhaustion must have caught up with me.”  Clarke said looking down at the cup in her hands.

 

“It’s okay, Clarke.”  Lexa said lifting Clarke’s chin to meet her eyes, but then quickly pulled her hand away.  “I really do have to get going though.  Your pack is by the door.  I hope you have a good rest of your journey, Clarke.”  Lexa said and moved around her to head out the door.  “Don’t worry about locking up.”  Lexa called back to her.

 

“Wait. Lexa…”  The audible noise of the door opening and closing had Clarke scrunching her brows in confusion.  “What the fuck?”

 

Outside, Lexa closed her eyes and frowned.  _What the hell was I thinking?_   She thought.  Glancing back at her door, Lexa shook her head and took off running.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here!
> 
> Though I have some mixed feeling about this chapter....please let me know what you think.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> As always comments are welcome. Enjoy :)

A good ten minutes had passed since Lexa left, leaving Clarke to stare after her with eyebrows still drawn together in confusion.

 

 _Did I do something wrong?_ She thought. Sighing Clarke settled her gaze onto the countertop that held her coffee and mindlessly grabbed for the sugar.   _Can't waste coffee…_ Clarke stirred in a couple of spoonsful. Taking a sip, she wandered around the kitchen and admired the craftsmanship of the cabinets.  The dark wood definitely matched Lexa's style, edgy but elegant, and the kitchen island was impeccable too. The same dark wood was used, but intricate carvings were etched into patterns of trees and wolves, instead of remaining smooth like the cabinets, and a black marble slab rested on top.  The island was probably Clarke's favorite part of the kitchen.  Sighing again Clarke washed out her cup and placed it on the drying rack. She then ventured down the hall to the bathroom that Lexa mentioned had her clothes. Opening the door, she noticed her clothes were neatly folded on the counter by the sink and proceeded to close the door to get changed.  Removing the shirt, Clarke was about to throw it on the floor when she stopped and smiled to herself. 

 

 _If she wants to be rude and walk out like that, then I'm taking her comfy clothes with me._ Giggling slightly at how childish she was being for taking Lexa's clothes, she finished getting dressed and walked out to the front door where she found her pack and placed Lexa's clothes inside.  She then grabbed her map and wandered back into the kitchen to study it before she left.

 

 _Judging by the distance it should take me a day and a half maybe two days to reach the peak..._ Clarke tapped the map idly with her finger and looked around. _I'll leave a note. She probably won't care but I feel better knowing someone in these woods knows where I'm headed just in case._ Folding up the map, Clarke walked back to her pack putting the map away and grabbed a pen and paper.  She jotted down a short message with her location and left it on the island. Putting on her boots she took one last look around the cabin before she was out the door.

 

//

 

Lexa finally stopped running after the clearing of trees that overlooked the river came into view. Checking her watch, she noticed she had been running for a solid thirty minutes and figured this was far enough away from the cabin. Catching her breath, she walked passed the clearing and leaned against a tree to take in scenery. Costia, her love and best friend, always loved this view and the river was a constant reminder of how strong and beautiful she was to Lexa.

 

**_“Did you see how good that chick’s thighs looked in those spandex pants.” Costia whispered with a sly smile as both her and Lexa continued their walk along the trail._ **

 

**_“Stop trying to get me to look at other girls, you know I only have eyes for you.” Lexa said squeezing Costia's hand that was intertwined with hers._ **

 

**_“Just letting you know you have options babe...in case I'm not around anymore…” Lexa stopped and pulled Costia into her arms, the girl sighed and nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck._ **

 

**_“Hey...The doctors said the treatments are working. So, you’re stuck with me for life or are you trying to get rid of me?” Lexa rubbed her hand against Costia’s back to soothe her and she could feel the girl smile against her neck._ **

 

**_“I would never want to get rid of you.” Costia said raising her head to stare into Lexa’s forest green eyes, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek.  “And I know what the doctors said... but just in case something does happen-” Lexa opens her mouth to speak, but Costia silences her with a finger against her lips. “In case something happens…” Costia eyes Lexa warily. “I want you to know that it's okay to open your heart to someone else. I want you to be happy, Lexa. No moping around, you know I'll always love, right?” Lexa blinks away the tears that threaten to spill and she quickly looks towards the sky, before taking a deep breath and focusing back on Costia._ **

 

**_“If you’re not with me Costia…” Lexa starts, but feels her throat constrict.  The thought of losing this woman that she loves so dearly is too much to bare and she shakes her head. “I'd be lost without you…”_ **

 

Lexa was crouched against the tree now as she wiped away her tears, remembering the conversation she had with Costia on their way to this very overlook two years ago. Leaning her head back she repeatedly tapped it against the tree. _Stupid, stupid, stupid.  How could I do this to her...Costia...what do I do?_ Lexa's phone then began to ring and she knew by the ringtone exactly who was calling and was tempted to ignore it.  Though she knew if she did, the person would just keep calling until she gave in and answered. Taking the phone out of her pocket, Lexa sighed and answered.

 

“What do you want Anya?” Lexa said a little annoyed.

 

“Jesus your grouchier than when you left...how are you doing?”

 

“I fucked up, Anya.” Lexa said pinching the bridge of her nose at the feeling of an approaching headache.

 

“What do you mean? Weren't you supposed to go to your cabin to relax?”

 

“I was...but then there was this girl and just her looking at me, stirred something inside me, that I haven't felt since...since Costia…but I fucked up.”

 

“Oh Lex, what did you do?”

 

“I had sex with her by the river…”   The phone remained silent for a good 30 seconds.

 

“Come again?”

 

“I had sex with her! Jesus Anya, how could I be so stupid?  How could I do that to Costia?  I’m so fucking pathetic, I see this girl who makes me feel something and I just fuck her? What the hell was I thinking? Fuck...I-I just can’t forgive myself for doing something like that…”

 

“Lex...you know Costia just wanted you to be happy right?”

 

“How would me having sex with some other girl make her happy?”

 

 “Well I’m sure you put on a good show for her-”

 

“Anya.”  Lexa said in a warning tone.

 

“I’m sorry I had to say it, but you know the one thing Costia wanted if something happen to her was for you to be able to open your heart to someone else, someone who made you happy.  And maybe this girl is the one…”

 

“I don’t know Anya…”  

 

“Give it time-”

 

“She’s probably already gone and hates me.”

 

“And why’s that?”

 

“I may have run out of the cabin this morning, hinting she should go because I wouldn’t be back for a while...”

 

“Wow, you’re an idiot.”

 

“Gee, thanks…”

 

“Though I have a feeling she’ll be back. So be ready and just know that Costia still loves you no matter what.”

 

_//_

 

Clarke checked the map again and took in her surroundings to make sure she was headed in the right direction. _Yup looks good, I’ll probably reach the base of the mountain tomorrow morning and then I'll start my climb.  But for now, it's dinner time._ Finding a decent place to settle down, Clarke took off her pack and removed the small tent she had strapped to the bottom and made quick work of assembling it.  She then took off the med kit strapped to the top and setting it aside to open the bag and grab a meal pack from inside to start preparing dinner.  As dinner was cooking, Clarke felt the air getting colder and decided it was probably best to put on a heavier jacket.  Digging through the pack, she came across the clothes she had stolen from Lexa and a small smile played against her lips.  _Sorry Lexa, I hope you won’t miss them because I find them super comfy._ Clarke thought as she neatly placed them inside the tent with her other clothes before finally finding her heavy jacket. Putting it on Clarke grabbed her now prepared food and emptied it into a collapsible bowl. Once dinner was finished and everything was packed away, Clarke eyed Lexa's sweatpants wanting to put them on and be comfy, but thought better of it.  She'd stay in her jeans just in case of emergency and she had to bail out quick.  So, she placed Lexa's clothes back in her pack just at the top and climbed into her sleeping bag.

 

The next morning Clarke had woken up just before dawn and disassembled her tent, having a protein bar for breakfast, she set off on the rest of the hike to the base of the mountain. An hour and thirty minutes passed until she was finally there and she looked up to see just how much mountain she had to climb before she reached the top.   _Doesn’t look too bad._ Clarke thought taking a slip of water from her canteen.   _Maybe three hours,_ Clarke estimated in her head.  Putting the canteen back, Clarke started her climb.  The first two hours went by quickly and without any difficulty but the mountain’s path was starting to become narrow and steep.   _You should really use the stair master, Clarke. It will help you for your climb up the mountain, aside from the practiced rock climbing._

 

“Fucking Raven, always being right.”  Clarke muttered under her breath getting a little winded from having to climb up a couple large rocks, the muscles in her legs burning.  Deciding a short break was a good idea, Clarke rested against the side of the mountain and pulled out her canteen. She then looked up ahead to the wall of rocks she needed to climb to get to next level of the mountain and sighed, pulling out her phone.   _If you were here, we'd be racing up this mountain to see who'd get there first..._ Clarke thought, brushing her finger over the picture she had of her and her father at the top of another mountain they had climbed over four years ago. He passed away 5 months after the photo was taken from injuries, he'd sustained in a car accident. Head on collision by a drunk driver.   _Though I'm sorry to say I've gotten a little out of shape to be climbing mountains, but this was our next journey...and mom thought it would be good for me to get away from the job for a little while._ With a sad smile Clarke tucked her phone back into her pocket and continued on her way.  Carefully watching where she placed her and hands and feet, Clarke was climbing at a decent pace, just a couple more feet and Clarke would reach the path that lead to the very top.  Excited about getting to the top Clarke reached for a rock not realizing how precarious the rock sat on the mountain’s surface and pulled up with most of her weight causing the rock to dislodge and fall towards her.  Moving to avoid the rock slamming into her, Clarke lost her footing.

 

“No.”  Clarke gasped, frantically grabbing for anything that could stop her from going over the edge, but it was too late and the next thing she knew she was falling.  She grunted as her pack came in contact with something blunt, but instead of stopping her, she was sent forward and tumbling once again, until she landed abruptly on the flat path below with another grunt.  “Fuck.”  Clarke muttered raising her head but her vision blurred and everything went black.

 

//

 

Lexa parked her jeep in the driveway, coming back from spending a day in town to gather more food and supplies, while also stopping by her office to see how everything was going on without her.  She had left without bothering to go back into the cabin and still wore her workout clothes, but now as she walked up the steps to her cabin, she stopped and stared at the door wondering if Clarke was still there or if she had gone.  Bracing herself she walked inside.

 

“Clarke.  Are you still here?”  Lexa called from just inside the door and waited, but there was no answer.  “What did you expect?”  Lexa questioned herself and sighed, making her way into the kitchen.  Preparing some tea, she noticed Clarke had washed her cup and left it in the drying rack and for some reason knowing Clarke took the time to wash her cup made Lexa smile.  With her tea ready, Lexa reached for the honey sitting on the island when her eyes zeroed in on the note, and she immediately set her cup down and picked up the note to read it.

 

**Lexa,**

 

**I’m not sure why I’m writing you this note, but I feel better knowing that someone in these woods knows where I am.  I’m headed the Ark’s peak and I’m climbing to the top.  I know we didn’t meet in the best way but thank you again for not leaving me by the river after I, uh, fell asleep.  Also, thank you for the coffee and I hope whatever errands you have to run go smoothly.  Take care.**

 

**Sincerely,**

**Dr. Clarke Griffin**

 

**P.S I took your clothes. I figured it’s what you deserve for being so rude and leaving suddenly.  Plus, they’re comfy.**

 

As Lexa read the letter a large smile stretched across her face, but she couldn’t help rolling her eyes at Clarke making sure to remind her that she was a doctor and she didn’t even care that Clarke had taken her clothes because she knew just how rude she was being by leaving.   _Ark’s peak...she’s probably reached the top by now._ Lexa thought, glancing at the clock on the microwave that read two in the afternoon.   _She’ll probably be back in this direction sometime tomorrow._ Lexa sipped at her tea and headed up stairs to shower and change. _I’ll wait and see...maybe Anya is right and she’ll come back…_ Lexa smiled at the thought.   _Please come back, I need to make things right._

 

//

 

Clarke groaned and lifted her head again she wasn’t sure how long she had been laying there, but this time her vision didn’t blur, though her head was throbbing and she felt something sticky just above her right eyebrow.  Trying to roll to her side, Clarke’s body ached all over and her left shin felt like it was a fire.  Raising up into a seated position, Clarke took off her pack and began assessing her injuries.  Her back seemed fine maybe some bruises but she was okay with that and her arms only sustained a few scrapes and bruises as well, though when she raised a hand to the stickiness above her eyebrow, she realized she had about an inch gash that was steadily oozing blood.  “Shit.”  Clarke then looked at her legs and a deep crimson was spreading across the lower part of her left leg, bending over she reached for the bottom of her pants and pulled up, but when the material of her pant leg began to tighten around her shin, Clarke had bite back a scream as pain shot up her leg. Gritting her teeth, Clarke finally got her pant leg bunched up by her knee and when she looked back down to her shin, what she saw had her stomach churning. Her shin was split open with a four-inch gash and was littered with purple and blue bruises.  Knowing she had to stop the bleeding on both her shin and the gash on her head, Clarke reached for the med kit on her pack, but it wasn’t there.  “No, no, no, come on!”  Clarke looked around to see if maybe it had fallen off and landed somewhere near her, but it was nowhere in sight. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Tears pricked at her eyes in her frustration but crying wasn't going to solve any of her problem, so she opened up her pack and the first thing she saw was Lexa’s clothes.   _Lexa!  If I can patch myself up just enough…_ Clarke then tore at the large white shirt that she taken from Lexa into strips and grabbed her canteen, soaking the material as best she could, she wiped away the blood from her head wound before she wrapping it tight.  She then poured water to clean the gash on her shin but the pain had Clarke’s hands shaking as it radiated throughout her body causing her to break out in a cold sweat.  When she felt that the gash had been cleaned out as best she could she began to wrap the strips of shirt around the wound but when she went to tighten the makeshift bandage pain shot up her leg again.  “Fuck!” Clarke shouted into the air, a mix of pain and realization that her leg may also be fractured. Looking at the bandage becoming splotchy with blood, Clarke knew she needed something tighter to keep the wound from bleeding.  _Tape!_ Clarke dug through her pack remembering Raven insisted she take some duct tape with her just in case something happened and Clarke was so thankful she listened.  Pulling out the duct tape she wrapped her leg tightly, grunting the entire time, but at least the bleeding might stop.  Now bandaged, Clarke wiggled her right leg, with no signs of injury to that leg she attempted to stand. _Oww, owww, fucking hell,_ Clarke cursed finally rising off the ground with her pack resting on her back again.  “Okay, here we go.”  Clarke took a tentative step forward and groaned, the pain from her shin making itself known.  “It’s not too bad, but fuck is this going to suck.”  Clarke then started her long and grueling hike down the mountain.  

 

Four hours had passed but Clarke finally reached the base of the mountain and was on somewhat flat ground again and for that she was thankful.  Limping along the path, the sun was beginning to set and Clarke had to find somewhere to settle down for the night.  Exhausting herself by trying to keep going would probably end up with her passing out somewhere and she didn't want that, so she found an area with a lot of cover to keep her hidden and assembled her tent and sleeping bag and quickly fell asleep.  The journey down the mountain with her injuries taking their toll.  

 

Clarke awoke when pain from her shin was causing her too much discomfort and sat up in the sleeping bag, but when the chilled air hit her skin, she realized she was sweating.  “Shit.”  Clarke opened her sleeping bag and bit her lip as she took off the duct tape as delicately as possible to see the wound.  “Fuck.” The gash had red edges and because she had unwrapped the wound, it had started to bleed again. _It’s starting to get infected, but I can’t see it properly to find any leftover debris...I need to get to Lexa fast before this gets worse.”_ Ripping another shirt from her pack, Clarke quickly wrapped and taped up her wound and rose to her feet, swaying a bit she steadied herself against a tree.  “Please let me make it to Lexa.”

 

//

 

Lexa was stretched across the sofa with a book in hand as she enjoyed some reading by the fire.  Setting her book down across her stomach, Lexa reached for her tea when a couple of knocks sounded at her door, startling her and causing her book to fall to the floor.  Scrunching her brows together, she wondered who’d be at her door since she wasn’t expecting Anya and it dawned on Lexa that the person was most likely Clarke.  Scrambling to her feet, Lexa rushed to the front door and smoothed down her shirt before opening the door.  “Clarke. I’m so glad you--” Lexa’s words were halted when Clarke fell into her arms as soon as she opened the door.  “Clarke! Clarke what happened?”  Lexa turned Clarke around in her arms and noticed the girl’s hair was matted with sweat and a bandage was wrapped around her head.  She was also hot to the touch and when Lexa looked her over to find any more injuries, she saw the duct tape wrapped around her left leg and blood was slowly trickling out of the taped edges.  “Shit. Shit. Shit.  Clarke what the hell did you do to yourself?”  Carrying Clarke over to her couch, Lexa draped a blanket over the blonde trying to keep her warm as she pulled out her phone to make a call.

 

“Grace, I need your help.”  Lexa had called Grace, a forest ranger she had made friends with when she started construction on her cabin a few years ago.  Grace lived a few miles away from Lexa’s cabin and the rangers’ station where Lexa was hoping she would be.

 

“Lexa, this better be important. I have a shift in the morning and you know I hate being woken up when I don’t have to be up.”  Grace said sleepily over the phone.

 

“It is. I need you to go to the station and grab your medical bag.  I have a first aid kit here but I don’t think it’s going to be sufficient.  Plus, I need your medical background.”

 

“What happened?”  Grace asked worry etched in her voice.

 

“I’ll explain later. I just need you to hurry. Please.”

 

“Okay.  I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 

“Thanks, Grace.”  Lexa said hanging up the phone. She then went to the kitchen to boil some water before returning to Clarke’s side and grasping her hand.  “You’re going to be okay.”

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
